The present invention relates to an improved astragal assembly of the type commonly mounted on the edge of a stationary or inactive door of a pair of double doors.
Astragal assemblies of this general type are, of course, well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,060, to Robert O. Ruff, issued Mar. 14, 1972. The astragal is mounted on the edge of the inactive door and provides an edge or stop member for the active door in a pair of double doors. As set forth in the aforementioned patent, flush bolts may be slidably mounted in the astragal, at the top and bottom thereof, so that these bolts may be moved to engage the header and sill of the door frame, respectively, to maintain the inactive door stationary. When the flush bolts are withdrawn, the inactive door may be swung open.
Various problems have been encountered with the prior astragal assemblies. For example, with reference to the Ruff U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,060, suitable apertures must be milled in the astragal to permit access for the latch bolt of the active door to engage a suitable keeper in the inactive door. Furthermore, the usual carpentry is required to install a striker plate and keeper in the inactive door. Additionally, the sliding flush bolt is positioned between the astragal body and the edge of the inactive door and thus access holes must be milled in the astragal to permit access to the flush bolt so that the flush bolt may be slid to engage conventional keepers in the header and sill of the door frame. Finally, the type of flush bolt assembly previously used has integral resilient prongs or tines to frictionally engage the astragal channel to retain the flush bolt in an engaged or withdrawn position. Thus, when one of the tines or prongs breaks, it is necessary to replace the entire flush bolt.
Thus the present invention overcomes these problems with the provision of an improved astragal and flush bolt assembly.